Walking
by tyory
Summary: One-shot. Hinny, Dramione and Harmony side pairings  for like two sentences .


Ginny wandered down the halls, not exactly sure where she was going just anywhere but the Gryffindor Common Room. She wasn't exactly sure how to react after what had just happened. It was mostly frustrating and to be honest, expected. Ginny had walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry, her boyfriend with Hermione, Draco's girlfriend on the couch making rather passionate sex. She sighed and continued walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone unexpectedly.

Draco's hands automatically wrapped around the small girl's waist when he felt someone run into him. When he looked down at her and saw who it was, he quickly moved his hands back and looked disgustedly at her. "Watch where you're going, She-weasel." He snapped, wiping off his hands on his robes.

Ginny scowled at the wizard in front of her. "It had to be you didn't it?" She muttered under her breath. "Sorry, _Malfoy." _She bit out trying to make it sound as sincere as possible. "What the bloody hell are you doing here anyway?" Ginny snapped, losing her cool.

Draco reached up and buttoned the top buttons of his shirt that were undone from his time working out, and straightened his tie. "Am I not allowed to walk in this hallway?" He said smugly. He had just had the best work out of his life, so he was in a good mood.

No, she wanted to say but she had no authority over him or any of his house mates. "Whatever." Ginny spat. She noticed him fixing his robs and tie and snorted. "Your house has no shame or self esteem does it?" She figured he'd just shagged some random girl and left her the same way Pansy had left hers.

Draco shot a glare at Ginny. "I happen to come from a long line of respected pureblood wizards. You come from a family of blood traitors who have way too many kids than they know what to do with. So you have no right to tell me about myself." He said, adjusting his robes fully.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You take that back you, self absorbed prat!" She hated Draco Malfoy. She hated him. "I am completely right! You just shag whatever girl that flaunts her ugly little face at you! Even though you're dating Hermione! You're a whore Malfoy and you know it." Ginny was sick of everyone sleeping around, even if Hermione was one of them.

Draco smirked at Ginny. "I will not be taking any of what I said back. You aren't right by the way, but since when has anything I do been any of your business, Weasel? I'm not a whore; in fact, I didn't just have sex with someone, I happen to have been working out. Come on Weasel, you know I'm dating Hermione." Draco's eyes widened as he realized what he just said he hadn't meant to talk to her about that even though Hermione presumably already told her. He cleared his throat. "Now if you're done being a little rat, I have stuff to do." He watched Ginny as she bit her lower lip and nodded. He paused. "What? No snarky remark?" He asked thoroughly confused. Ginny gave a quick shake of the head hoping he would just_ leave_.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ginny tell me what you know." He said slowly making sure she heard every word. Ginny swallowed and averted her eyes. She noticed that he used her name and it made it harder for her. For a minute, before she realized who she was talking to.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She frowned crossing her arms. Draco swallowed. "Gin, please." He said taking a step closer to her touching her arm. Ginny shook him off and glared. "Only if you stop with the act." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and agreed.

Ginny bit her lower lip again. "I saw..." she muttered the rest so quiet Draco couldn't hear her.

"What?" Draco asked. She did the same thing again. Draco repeated himself.

"I SAW HERMIONE FUCKING HARRY!" She screamed. Tears started streaming down her face her voice choked away with sobs. Draco couldn't believe it. He staggered backwards onto a nearby bench. He was in shock, it couldn't have been true.

"You're lying right? This is some kind of joke!" He yelled back. Ginny glowered at Draco her sobs halting but not her tears.

"What, you think I'd make up something about my _boyfriend_ screwing my _best friend_?" She said escalating her voice. As Draco took in her words he winced. Ginny turned on her heel and walked away from him, not able to say or hear another word.

Draco paced furiously in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. When he finally plucked up the courage he entered. He found Hermione reading a book silently by the fire. No one else was in the room. He strode over to her. "Did you sleep with Harry Potter?" He asked his voice coarse. He wanted to know and at the same time didn't. Hermione looked taken aback by the question. She slowly closed her book.

"What?" She asked softly, looking up at him. Draco growled. "You heard me." He said. "Did you sleep with Harry Potter?" Hermione looked at her hands.

"Yes." She said softly. Draco couldn't believe it. The room began to spin and his heart sunk to the ground. "This is some sick joke. All of it. Sick." Hermione stood and walked over to him. He backed away from her. "You're sick." He said pointing at her. "You bitch. I trusted you. I was loyal. And you... you- you go and fuck another person, not just any person your best friend's boyfriend. Do any of those words mean anything to you? God! What is wrong with you! Fuck! And you call us Slytherins bad! You Gryffindors are nothing but lying, deceitful, cheating bastards!" He spat before storming out the door. He didn't leave fast enough though. He still had time to see the tears fall down Hermione's face.

Hermione collapsed onto the ground in a bundle of tears after Draco left. She loved Draco but her and Harry had been through so much more. And Ginny, oh merlin, Ginny. Hermione hoped that Ginny didn't know yet and that maybe she could tell her herself.

Draco dashed down the hall unable to ignore the buzzing in his ears. He needed a drink. He went straight to his dorm where he kept some firewhiskey just for this sort of occasion. On his way he saw Ginny. He thought about talking to her but quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

He walked into his dorm and saw a few other Slytherins lingering around. He snatched the firewhiskey and headed to the room of requirement, not wanting to be disturbed. When he reached the room he saw no life. Brilliant, he thought and took a swig. That continued until the bottle was empty but Draco was still kept taking swigs out of the empty bottle even after it was empty.

Ginny had been wandering the halls trying to keep away from people and failing miserably. She'd run into a good seven people already. She needed somewhere to hide... Somewhere things are hidden. Before she could even say the name she was in the room of requirement.

She heard a loud grunt and practically jumped a foot in the air. She followed the noise and found Draco sprawled on a mattress, drunk. She put her hands on her hips. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco sat up at looked at the person talking to him. He sighed. "You're right. She cheated on me. She admitted it to me, right to my face." Draco pouted. He's never been cheated on; it was usually the other way around.

Ginny sighed and sat down beside Draco. "Draco, I know how you feel. It's miserable." She said joining his pout. Draco looked at her in confusion. "Wait what?" He asked. Ginny looked up at him. Her eyebrows furrow. "Did you just call me Draco?" He asked. Ginny looked forward at nothing in particular and thought about it. She shrugged and looked back at Draco, "I guess." A small smirk spread across his lips.

"Big bad Ginny Weasley knows my name." He said holding up the empty bottle and taking a swig. Ginny rolled her eyes and clasped her hand around his around the bottle. "You do know that this is empty, right?" She said removing the bottle from his hands.

Draco frowned. He looked at the girl beside him, her red hair catching little gleams of light and sparkling like fire. "What?" She asked looking up at him staring at her.

"What- oh uh nothing." He muttered trying to cover up his tracks. Ginny smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why are you nice when no one else is around?" She asked softly. Draco frowned. "I'm always nice. You're just never around when I am." He said proudly. Ginny giggled.

"That doesn't make sense." She said. Draco shrugged slightly trying not to disturb Ginny on his shoulder. He carefully wrapped an arm around her. They sat in silence for a while before Draco started talking again.

"You know Ginny, I've sort of liked you for a little while but I never thought anything of it. Mostly because of other relationships but I guess that's not a problem now." Ginny's eyes widened. She processed the words he said. "Really?" She asked in a small voice. Ginny didn't believe it. She looked at him as he looked at her. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Draco took the hint and kissed her back.

Quickly they were passionately doing something Ginny had seen Hermione and Harry doing. When they'd finished playing their game they collapsed onto the mattress and into deep sleeps.

When Ginny awoke she felt a large arm embracing her tightly. Ginny sat up slowly and looked around her. She saw her clothes spread around the mattress and Draco Malfoy lying beside her. Ginny felt a smile dance across her lips. She lay back down beside him and closed her eyes. Happy to be held by someone she loved.


End file.
